Jeyne Ashford
Jeyne Ashford is the sister of Lord Arthur Ashford, and the fake salt wife of Ravos Drumm. Biography She was the last child born to Tyana and Garth Ashford in 365 AC. She’s the youngest sister of the current Lord Ashford, Arthur. Being the youngest didn’t mean she was the baby of the family. She was brought up strictly, raised to be a proper lady by her ambitious parents. However, Jeyne was rebellious in nature and had no desire for the life of a Southron lady. She showed an aptitude for scholarly pursuits, learning medicinal arts from the castle’s Maester, and excelling at her letters. Her penmanship was so good, in fact, that she’d often be asked by her father to write letters in his stead. An adventurous soul, Jeyne had no desire to be shackled to a husband and his keep. So as she got older, she managed to ruin every betrothal that was made for her, but eventually she couldn’t escape her fate and saw no choice but to run off to the Citadel to avoid getting married. It was there that she met Ravos Drumm, and the two struck an agreement: she’d be his fake saltwife, and he’d take her with them in return. Aboard a ship full of Ironborn that were hostile to ‘the Greenlander’, Jeyne would have to carve a place for herself as a healer. She became quite the expert at it, but it still earned her little respect from the Ironborn, who continued to see her as an outsider. Because of that, she also had to learn to fight and the basics of sailing. Torn between two worlds, Jeyne hopes the Ironborn will eventually accept her, and she dreams of one day captaining her own ship. Lately, perhaps due to her Greenlander birth, she’s also began dreaming of having a child to inherit Old Wyk, although she knows it isn’t possible. Under the right circumstances, Jeyne is a friendly girl with a sharp wit, but she can get into very dark moods. Recent events Jeyne was Drowned in the first moon of 391 AC, marking her as Ironborn. Timeline 365 AC: Jeyne is born 366 AC: Her brother Quentyn is married to Elinor Fossoway 370 AC: Her sister Selyse is married to Alliser Fossoway; her nephew Samwell is born. 371 AC: Her nephew Addam is born. Jeyne learns her letters and begins studying medicine 372 AC: Her niece Jayne is born. 380 AC: Her father dies, making her brother Arthur lord of Ashford. 381 AC: Jeyne ruins a string of betrothals her brother makes for her. 384 AC: Jeyne runs off to the Citadel. She meets Ravos Drumm and they strike a deal, so she goes to Pyke with him as his fake salt wife. It is also then that she begins learning the art of sailing and how to fight with daggers. 390 AC: Jeyne joins Ravos in raiding the Reach. Family Tree https://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=10gzfxunovi&f=160086430629265945 Supporting Characters Despite being an outsider, Jeyne's skill with healing has earned the loyalty and support of at least three people (whose lives she saved), besides Ravos and Robyn: Andrikk, Warrior (Swords). Gelmarr, Reaver. Tom, Navigator.